Ninja Crysis
by katkiller91
Summary: Naruto was attacked by the villagers, but is saved by an unknown man by the name of Prophet. Who is man? What did he give Naruto? How will this change the young blonde's life? Strong/Smart Naruto. Unknown paring at the moment. Rated M for gore, sexual content(At a later period) and more. Enjoy ! :D
1. Microscopic Help

"Talk" - Normal Talk

_'Talk' - _Thinking.

_**"Talk"**_** -** Jutsu

_**"Talk" -**_Demon or Filtered Talk

_**'Talk'**_ - Suit speak

* * *

The sun was setting after a long Uzumaki was walking back to his apartment from the Academy, his spiky blond hair covering most his face which held a frown at the moment.

He had failed the genin exam...again.

He had failed the writing portion of the exam, having only a few questions right out of 20. Then, going on to the jutsu portion exam, Naruto messed up on the **_Kawarimi No Jutsu_**, failing to switch with anything in the room and resulting in only a poof of smoke and wasted chakra. Then next came the _**Henge No**____**Jutsu**_, to which Naruto decided to use his_** Oiroke No Jutsu**_ which did pass for that part of the test, only pissed off Iruka and Mizuki. The last test, which is Naruto's most despised jutsu, the _**Bunshin No Jutsu**_went terribly. Naruto ended up making one, very sickly looking clone, which resulted in a fail.

His resulting fail of the exam had depressed him again, like it did every time he failed. Naruto wasn't sure how he kept failing the written test, thinking that approximately 3 years of the same knowledge should of passed him though the test. Back to Naruto, he kept walking though the street, shrugging off all the cold stares and hateful glares to which he still knew not what he did to these people, besides pranking them of course. Unaware to Naruto, a small group of people, around 4, were following him and slowly gaining. As Naruto walked past a alley, he was pulled back by his shirt and thrown to the ground of the alley where shadows covered all around.

"Its about damn time some one took your life Demon!" One man said with venom lacing the words he spat towards Naruto. Naruto pushed himself up to his feet and looked at the group before him. He noticed they were all holding weapons like kunai, shuriken or kitchen utensils.

"Why do you people do this to me!? What have I ever done to deserve this?" Naruto partially yelled to the group, tears threatening to escape his eyes.

"Shut up Demon! You never should of been born!" Another man said as he pointed his kunai towards Naruto, "Once I kill you, the whole village will praise me!" he said. He rushed up to Naruto, his kunai coming closer and closer to the young boy's heart. Naruto, thanks to 3 years of the academy's taijutsu course even if he did do terribly, managed to dodge to the right of the man's assault, but not without earning him a small cut on his left arm. Naruto winced, but was used to this kind of pain as it was regularly caused by the towns people. In the corner of Naruto's eyes, he saw another group member come running at him brandishing a regular kitchen knife.

Even though Naruto had some ninja training, it didn't mean his body was built to move quickly. Naruto tried dodging the second attack, but failed as the knife went into his right shoulder, causing him to scream in agony. Blood started to gush out of the newly obtained wound as Naruto began holding on to his shoulder. The other 3 of the group took this opportunity to all attack at once since the "Demon" was stunned from unbearable pain. Naruto saw some of the villagers coming at him and telling his body to move, but his legs would listen to his commands. They came closer and closer, time moving slowly, until sickening sounds were created and scream of pain echoed though the alley and into the streets.

Time seemed to stop at this moment. Naruto was in immense pain, 3 new wounds in his torso could be seen as blood began staining his shirt. Naruto fell to his knees, kunai and knifes still stuck in his being. He lifted his hands up, and looked in horror at them covered in his own blood. Then all feeling left Naruto, as the rest of him hit the ground with a loud thud. Then men surrounded him and began laughing and boasting about their victory.

"The demon is finally dead!""I've finally avenged my family!""The Kyuubi No Kitsune reincarnation is dead!" They all shouted, earning some cheers from bystanders that showed up after hearing the cry of pain that came from the village demon. The surrounding men began adding insult to injury by kicking Naruto's unconscious form.

"_**To think people could do this to a child...You low lifes are the true demons...**_" A new voice broke though the sounds of cheering and laughter. All the villagers surrounding looked in the direction from where the voice originated. They all saw a man, roughly 6 feet tall, body covered in some kind of armor, but what stood out the most was his head, where a glowing red visor stared at the crowd. People began shouting criticisms to the strange man.

"Why do you care? He's a demon!""He killed my family!""He's a demon worshiper!" originated from the crowd of people. The man ignored the comments as he began walking to the blond boy that is currently lying in his own blood. One of the villagers noticed where the armored man was heading, and wasn't about to let someone help the demon brat. The man foolishly charged at the man, holding his kunai out in front to ram it into him. The newcomer noticed this action and stood there and let the kunai hit him, only to watch as it broke in half when it connected.

_**"Seems like someone jip'd ya on that kunai there. Didn't even pierce me..." **_He said though his strange voice. He pulled his arm back, and his armor began to glow blue while saying, _**"My turn."**_After uttering those two words, in an instant the man that had tried to injury him went flying though the crowd of people, knocking them to the ground roughly, and ending up a few inches in a wall outside the alley. People's faces began to look on in terror as they began fleeing from the scene while screaming. Now all there was left was the man and young Naruto lying on the ground. The man brought his hand to the boy's neck and checked his pulse. After a few moments he let out a sigh of relief.

_**'Amazingly he is still alive, even after this much blood lost!'**_He thought. He lifted hands to his helmet, the sounds of mechanisms moving filled the silent air, and the helmet came off, revealing a shaven head and emerald green eyes staring at the boys form with concern.

"I don't know how this boy is still alive, but I'm sure that it won't be for much longer.." The man muttered with a normal, unfiltered voice. " Looks like I will need to give the kid the suit. Ive lived a long enough life, seems like a few life times looking at all the shit I've gone through..." The man turned Naruto's body around and lifted his head up and placed the helmet on him. He spoke up, as if Naruto could hear him.

"Looks like you need this more then me kid. The suit should protect ya good enough from these terrible people." He reached down and grabbed the top half of the broken kunai from earlier. "The suit should also explain itself once you wake up. I wish you luck kid, and hope you will have a better life from now own." He put Naruto back down on the ground and took a few steps back. "By the way, my name is Prophet. Goodbye kid." He finished as he brought the tip to his forehead and rammed it into his skull, killing himself instantly. His lifeless body fell to the ground with a thud that echoed though the alley.

* * *

1 hour and 23 minutes later...

* * *

3 figures where hovering outside the alley way, looking at the current crime scene.

"ANBU.." Stated the middle figure, whose face was covered by a large hat and white robes.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" The masked figures asked, standing firm as they were being addressed by their superior.

"Take Naruto-kun back to his apartment, put him in his bed and guard him until he wakes up. Once he wakes bring him to my office so I can ask him what happened here today." The man identified as the Hokage ordered.

"Yes Hokage-sama!" They said in unison. One picked up Naruto, who seemed to be heavier then usual and wearing something of unknown origin. They disappeared in a puff of smoke, taking Naruto to his apartment. Meanwhile, the Hokage looked at the corpse that was next to Naruto that was there when they arrived at the scene.

'What happened Naruto-kun...Did this man do something to you? And what were you wearing?' The Hokage thought in concern of the young boy's health. He stood there a few more minutes, and then left the area with a _**Shunshin No Jutsu**_**,**after ordering another ANBU to take the corpse to the hospital for an autopsy.

* * *

And that is the end of the first chapter :D! I think I did pretty well with writing this, and I can't wait to see what you guys have to say about this. Please review and tell me where I can make the story better. Also, please put down any ideas for relationships you guys can think about (Ino, Sakura, Hinata, More then one?, etc.). After a few suggestions I will put a poll up in the next few chapters or so.

Also, don't expect this story to be updated regularly. I do have school, as-well as a life( surprising as that sounds) but I will do my best to get new chapters out often. Untill then :0!


	2. The First Nano Ninja!

"Talk" - Normal Talk

_'Talk' - _Thinking.

**'Talk' - Demon Thinking**

_**"Talk"**_** -** Jutsu

_**"Talk" -**_Demon or Filtered Talk

_**'Talk'**_ - Suit speak

**Author's Note : I would like to thank my first two reviewers for reading my story (You know who you are)! And so far, one idea for a pairing is a harem, but I will let you readers give your options on a relationship till there is atleast enough people to actually take part of a poll. I also should of mentioned this before in the first chapter, but I do not own Crysis 1-3 or Naruto (Even though I wish I could). Now lets get on with the story shall we?**

* * *

"Uggh...What hit me..?" muttered a young, blond haired prankster as he finally began to come back to reality. He rubbed his eyes and pushed himself into an upright sitting position, taking notice of his surrounding and promptly frowning at what he seen as the memories of his brutal attack began resurfacing.

"Those Temes! They had attacked me but couldn't just leave it at that! I bet they wanted to add insult to injury by throwing in me in a fucking sewer, trying to infect my wounds so I would have to get a amputation so I could never become a ninja!" He yelled, his words carrying throw the rather large sewer system. After his little shout of rage, Naruto froze.

_'How the hell...How did I know the word "amputation"? I even knew what it meant and what context to use it i-' _He froze again. _' What the hell is going on here?! How do I know these things without even knowing them before!?' _He shouted in his mind. He shook his head, figuring it would be best to get back home instead of argue how he knew words that he's never heard before. He pushed himself to his feet, noticing there was absent feeling of pain. Naruto pulled up his shirt and looked at his wound free torso. _'The hell...'_

He didn't like this feeling of curiousness of why someone healed his wounds but yet left him to rot in a sewer probably filled with disease ridden rats. He started walking down the long corridor, each step making a splash in the ankle deep water. Strangely enough, his feet never got truly wet. Naruto began thinking after an hour or so that this sewer system went on forever, feeling like he has walked around the Leaf village about 2 times by now.

_**"Naruto..."**_He froze. Someone or something has called out to him, showing that he was not alone in this sewer. Naruto started to become scared, not knowing who or what the voice came from. Then it called out to him again.

_**"Naruto...Follow the red line to find me...I will not harm you.." **_The voice said with what sounded like...Concern? Worry? Naruto shook his head. Even though he was frightened, this was possibly the only way out this blasted place. Before his eyes, a red aura-like line appeared in the middle of the corridor and grew longer down the hall until eventually taking a right into another corridor. Without thinking, Naruto dashed forward, following the line to find this voice. Taking the right turn as the line did, Naruto ended up in a huge room, probably enough room for a few Ceph walkers standing on top of each other. _'Wait...Ceph? What the fuck are those?'_

Naruto shrugged off the thought when he was looking a rather large gate with some weird writing in the middle. Cautiously, Naruto starts taking baby steps towards the gate. A few feet away from the massive gate, something hits the gate, causing the room to shake violently and scare the utter crap out of Naruto. He fell on his ass as a booming laughter fills the room. Naruto looked up and his gaze was met with large, blood red eyes with slits for pupils.

_**"You should of seen the look on your face kit! Priceless! Hahaha!"**_The entity laughed. Naruto was confused at the moment, but wouldn't stop him from hearing this being make fun of him.

"Shut the fuck up Teme! My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'll be the Godaime Hokage! So you better treat me with respect!" Naruto shouted. The being just roared harder with laughter. It's laughing died down and movement could be heard behind the gate as a snout covered in orange-red fur started to appear from the shadows, along with a pair of blood red eyes from earlier. It's teeth were showing as its mouth seemed to be in a form of... a grin?

_**"Kit you got some balls on you! No one has ever talked to me like that since I became ruler of the demons."**_It said.

"D-D-Demons?R-Ruler? W-Who are y-you?" Naruto stuttered out of fear. The beast let out a hearty chuckle before replying.

_**"Kit if you payed any attention during school you should know what happened 11 years ago."**_It said. Naruto began thinking back to his class with Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei, though Mizuki was sick that day.

* * *

~_**Flash-Back No **_**_Jutsu_**~

* * *

"Good morning class, first task of today's class is to review what we went over yesterday!" Iruka Umino announced, gaining a collective amount of groaning and remarks. A tick mark appeared on Iruka's head as he activated his **_Demon Head No Jutsu_**"QUIET DOWN YA PUNKS!" He shouted. His head shrunk back to its original state and continued the class's review day.

"Alright now the first question will be... :Name all the Hokages and at least one thing they are famous for." Iruka looked at the students, skimming though who to choose to answer. While looking though the students he noticed one of them was sleeping soundly on his portion of the desk. Iruka grew a tick mark as he walked over to the student's spot, holding a ice cold glass of water. He all of the glasses contents on the poor boy, making him jump in the air a few feet.

"AHH THAT'S COLD!" Yelled the blond haired student yelled as the class erupted in laughter. He landed back in his seat and started shivering immediately while glaring at his sensei.

"Class is not meant for sleeping Naruto. Now name all the Hokages and at least one thing they are famous for." Iruka ordered Naruto. Naruto began scratching the back of his head thinking on how to answer this question.

"Umm...The first hokage was...Haishima Senju and was the only one to do wood jutsus...The second was Tobirma Senju and a special something for the water element..The third is Jiji and Im not sure what he is famous for..Then there's the Yondaime Hokage and I don't know his name or what he's famous for too." Naruto answered the question, still scratching the back of his head. One glance at Iruka and could see a tinge of disappointment in his answer.

"Naruto...You got about 2 1/2 right, while butchering their names. The Sandaime is famous for being the **Kami No Shinobi**, living though 2 Great Ninja Wars and being a genius in the shinobi arts. The Yondaime is famous for a few things, but the most recent was his victory over the **Kyuubi No Kitsune** which did cause him to lose his life, about 11 years ago on October 10th. The Shodaime's wood techniques are called **Mokuton **and the Nidaime's Suiton element was so strong that he was able to pull water out of the air around him for his jutsus. Now lets move on to the next question, How do yo-" Iruka continued after correcting Naruto's bastardized answer, but Naruto went back to sleep on his desk, snoring slightly but softly.

* * *

**_~KAI! The Flash-Back genjutsu begins to fade and the story continues on!~_**

* * *

"N-No way...T-T-The Yondaime killed y-you!" Naruto semi-shouted, looking at the creature in awe and fear at the same time.

_**"Baka, no one can kill a bijuu. We are but manifestations of chakra. If you do manage to "kill" us, are chakra is just scattered and we wait a few years or maybe less, depending on the amount of chakra we contain, for the chakra to gather back in one spot. The only way to truly beat any bijuu is by sealing them into an prepared item, or if its a stronger bijuu like I am, into a human. Otherwise know as, a Jinchuuriki or Human-Sacrifice."** _The Kyuubi explained. And that's when Naruto came to a realization.

_'October 10th is my birthday...That's also when the Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi and lost his life...I just learned that Bijuu can't be killed, only dispersed for a matter of time or sealed...Every birthday the villager host that stupid festival where they seem to attack me the mo-' _Naruto stopped himself, finally realizing that the 9-tailed fox demon was sealed inside him since he was born, and the villagers attacked him thinking he was the Kyuubi's reincarnation. "So that's why..." He started before the Kyuubi interrupted him.

**_"Why they attacked you relentlessly since you were born? Yes. Some times it makes me wonder what the true demons are..." _**The Kyuubi said while uttering the last part with venom. _**"But that doesn't make you demon, especially one of my stature. Is a scroll a kunai if the kunai is sealed within it?" **_It asked.

"Ofcourse not! I highly doubt that a scroll could puncture a person, let alone be thrown like one. The scroll is still a scroll as the kunai is still a kunai." Naruto answer with..A logical answer!? The Kyuubi chuckled a little, still shaking the room with even the smallest laugh but not as aggressive.

_**"Good answer Kit. While it was nice to be able to talk to my jailer after so long, there is a reason you were brought into your mind-scape..."**_The Kyuubi stated. This left Naruto wondering how he was able to walk freely though his mind-scape, but his train of thought was put on pause as the space in front of him began to shimmer. Out of thin air, armor began materializing, starting from the head down, until a man about 6 feet tall covered head to toe in armor, his red visor seemingly staring at him. _**"After your little incident yesterday, this guy appeared in here out of no were. Says his name is-"**_

_**'Prophet.' **_The man interrupted the demon, which seemed to mutter what sounded like _**"Ass"**_. '**_I go by the name of my first wearer. The second was a man code named Alcatraz.' _**The man stated.

"The way you say that...But that means that-"Naruto started to say before being interrupted.

**_'Yes, I am the suit itself. Nano Suit 2.0 created by CryNet to outfit soldiers for war against the alien race we call the Ceph.' _**_'Explains how I knew that word at least' _Naruto thought. **_' My design is fitted to adapt to any situation. I am constantly evolving and learning, bettering myself to suit any threat should my wearer face. I am also outfitted with the best technology and material to reduce any damage sustained or further the amount of damage dealt.' _**The suit finished.

"So..Who is your wearer?" Naruto asked, and the Kyuubi face palmed. **'Dear god, even if the suit fixed up his body and mind to be the best it could be, hes still as dumb as a rock...' **The Kyuubi thought to himself.

**_'You are. My last user saw the state you were in and chose to give me to you. He had lived lifetime of pain and suffering fighting the Ceph, and decided that he would do at least one more good act before passing. We saw how the villagers treated you, and thus made it a logical reason to give me to you in order to protect you.'_ **The suit said. Naruto looked down, not knowing what to feel. A man that knew nothing of him, practically gave his life in order to try and protect him. Ripples began to appear around Naruto as tears fell freely from his face.

"I-I wish I c-could of thanked h-him..." Naruto choked out. He felt pressure on his shoulder and looked up to see the suit's hand on him and looking directly at him.

**_'Worry not Naruto. He knew the risk of taking me off and saw you in desperate situation and needing serious medical treatment. He would not want you to live in grief cause of his gift, he would want you to move on with your life and live it to the fullest.' _**Suit comforted him. Naruto wiped his face with his sleeve and looked up with his trademarked grin.

"Thank you Prophet." Naruto said. If the suit could smirk it would be doing it right now.

**_'It was nothing. Once I was connected to you, I also gained access to your memories. It seems like you are training to be a ninja.' _**Prophet leaned in towards Naruto. _**'Well I am the perfect tool to make you the best ninja in all the nations!'** _It exclaimed. Naruto seemed to practically glow with happiness and jump up and down like a kid high on sugar while shouting, "YES! I'M GONNA BE THE BEST NINJA EVER! EVEN BETTER THEN ALL THE HOKAGES!" He announced. While Prophet didn't move, the Kyuubi was holding on to it's ears as if a blow horn went off right beside them.

_**"Alright kit we got it. Your gonna be decent ninja cause of the suit, but that's no need to assassinate our ear drums. Now I believe its time you woke up. Its morning and all your wounds have healed extremely quick cause of both me and Prophet. But remember this, you will act like you always do when you start at the academy again."**_The Kyuubi told Naruto.

"Why?" Naruto questioned, which made the Kyuubi sigh.

**_"Cause Kit, the greatest tool in a ninja's arsenal is depiction. To think you basically spent three years in that pathetic excuse of a ninja academy...Now get going! You won't become a great ninja if your sleeping the day away!" _**The Kyuubi stated.

"Alright! I'll talk to you guys later!" Naruto said grinning as he simply vanished out of his mind-scape.

**_"He's gonna be a handful. Hope you can handle this, machine."_ **The Kyuubi told Prophet before retreating back into the depths of the seal.

_**'I wouldn't worry about him, more like we should worry for his enemies.'** _Prophet stated, still standing in the spot he was before.

* * *

Inside Naruto's bedroom

* * *

Naruto grunted as his body came to life. His eyes opened, but he didn't feel the need to let them adjust to the light of the morning sun that was invading the room. Naruto removed the covers of his being and hopped of the bed, and almost instantly Naruto felt different. He felt like he was...Stronger...Lighter...Faster then before. Naruto quickly ran to the bathroom of his poor excuse of an apartment, and was surprised to see what he he was wearing.

In the cracked mirror, stood what seemed to be the same man from his mind-scape, though shorter then him and his visor glowed blue instead of red. But to Naruto, he noticed that he stood taller then he ever has before, roughly standing at about 5'8 going on 5'9. Then his body...His body looked like a fucking body builder for juniors.

"Amazing..." Was the one word Naruto used to sum this all up. As Naruto was admiring his new self, a voice appeared in his head.

**_'Naruto, this is Prophet.'_ **Naruto jumped as soon as the voice of Prophet appeared out of no were. Quickly, Naruto began scanning the room for him. but saw nothing.

**_'I am talking to you though your mind since I am apart of you. All you need to do is think it and I will hear. The Kyuubi can also do the same thing.'_ **Prophet mentioned.

_'That's awesome! Now I don't have to keep going to my mind-scape to talk to you guys!'_ Naruto exclaimed.

**_'Indeed it is. But we should go about the task of solving problems at the moment. The first one currently is your appearance. People might not notice you as Naruto, but if they did it would be best to make sure they don't know about the suit.' _**Prophet explained. Naruto nodded in agreement.

_'We could always use a Henge to hide my appearance. I'll show you!'_ Naruto thought-said as he began going though the 3 hand signs for the jutsu._'Dog, Boar, Ram.'_**_"Henge No_ _Jutsu!"_** A puff of smoke covered Naruto, but quickly dissipated to reveal a normal Naruto adorning his orange outfit.

**_'Unidentified energy detected. Analyzing... Creating counters... Process finished. Energy identified as Chakra. Suit has been modified to reduce damage from Chakra based attacks and sense for it.. Warning...Another unidentified energy source detected. Analyzing...Creating counters...Process finished. Energy identified as a stronger version of Chakra. Suit has been modified to reduced damage from these Chakra based attacks and sense for it. Alert, Tactical Options Available.' _ **Prophet said, talking monotonously as if he had been programed to do this. **(The irony of that sentence lol)**

_'Uhh...What the hell was that Prophet?' _Naruto asked, majorly confused by the out burst of Prophet.

_**'That, my dear boy, was the suit adapting to the situation. The suit had never came across chakra before, so once your technique had used that energy, the suit processed it and added it to its functions. So the suit is now more resilient to chakra based attacks of both kinds. Before you ask, there is a second chakra type flowing though you, being released around your stomach area. Results compared to your normal chakra show that this type is very dangerous if used in large amounts.'** _Prophet lectured.

**'Of course it is, its my chakra.' **The Kyuubi butted in. **' My chakra has been slowly introduced into your chakra pathways since you were born basically, resulting with you having kage level chakra amounts. If you were to use more chakra, say enough to create chakra cloak around you, you would possibly lose about year or so of your lifespan. No matter how strong it makes you, do not use my chakra unless it is an EMERGENCY! If you are using my chakra for some dumb-ass reason like Hokage banned all ramen products in the village, I will kick your ass to hell and back so bad you will wish you were dead!' **The Kyuubi threatened. Naruto started to sweat a bit, knowing he would probably do that if that situation were to happen.

**'Oh, and cause your chakra level is so high, it makes your chakra the most difficult to control, resulting in you failing all those times at the academy!' **The Kyuubi chirped in. If Naruto was able to grab his hair at the moment, he would be making himself bold with-in 5 minutes.

_'ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? THE REASON I COULDN'T PASS THE FUCKING GENIN EXAM WAS BECAUSE MY CHAKRA WAS SO GOD DAMN HIGH THAT IT MESSED WITH THE AMOUNT OF CHAKRA PUT INTO MY TECHNIQUES? AND NO ONE DECIDED TO TELL ME OTHERWISE!? WHAT THE FU-' _Naruto ranted on and on, cussing out the teachers at the academy and even the Hokage for not telling him these things. After about 30 minutes later, Naruto had finished his anger rant and calmed down quite considerably.

_'Phew..Now that that's over, what did you mean by Tactical Options Prophet?' _Naruto asked.

**_'I provide plans of action that will help make the best of situations as they arise. In this case, you will not be able to maintain this form for long'_**Prophet mentioned, **_' So there is two courses of action. The first option is to let the suit link up to your chakra pathways and sustain a improved transformation for a prolong period of time. This transformation will not falter when tampered with, nor could it be disrupted. All in all, it would be almost like a full blooded transformation, but the suit would be the only thing changing. The second option is the same as the first, but is to use the Kyuubi's chakra instead. Recommended option would be option 2, so you wouldn't waste your supply of chakra.'_**Prophet said. Then all was quite, as if Prophet was waiting for Naruto's confirmation on the options. Naruto brought his hand to his chin and stroked a imaginary beard, weighing the options. After few minutes, he decided.

_'Link up with the Kyuubi's chakra. It is the best option in terms of combat. No need for me to get exhausted in the heat of battle cause my chakra was low hehe.'_ Naruto said. He felt movement down around his stomach area, where the suit must be connecting the seal in some way.

**' Wise choice Kit. I practically have an endless supply of chakra, and the suit will adapt to my power so no harm is done in any way.' **Kyuubi stated in a tone that sounded like he was proud of it.

_**'Process is complete. The suit will now maintain the illusion of your old self unless commanded to do otherwise by you.' **_ Prophet said. Naruto nodded and went to get some fresh air on his balcony. After opening the door, Naruto was met with two fully outfitted ANBU outside his apartment.

"Uzumaki-san, is great that you are awake. The Hokage ordered that you are to meet with him once you woken up" The ANBU on the left said. Naruto groaned, probably knowing that the reason he was inside his apartment was because Jiji found him.

"Alright...Mind taking me there? I'll feel a little better considering what happened yesterday." Naruto asked, and the ANBU nodded as he placed a hand on Naruto. In that instant, they disappeared in a swirl of smoke and leafs to the Hokage tower.

* * *

_**Annnd done! This chapter is about twice as long as the first chapter (Hooray!)! I always feel like I write more when I write, but end up writing a lot less then I thought I did.**_

_**But anyways...Hope you enjoyed This second chapter of Ninja Crysis! Please review and provide anything that would help the story become better (Like a grammar mistake or some missing information, etc.) Don't forget to favorite/follow the story as well or ask questions about things you are confused about! Think a pretty good schedule for updating would be on the weekend where I have most of my free time. There might be rare moments where I will update during the week, but it all depends on how much of a slave driver these teachers want to be with homework. **_

_**Until next update :D! Bye. **_


	3. Update 9213 (No worry)

I'm sorry readers for not staying with updating every weekend. Ive been doing stuff lately with friends and hadn't payed much attention. I have started the 3rd chapter but have not finished.

So do not think I am just leaving the story. If possible, I will make this the longest chapter I have made yet, so please be patient. Will be hoping to see you guys reading soon. And hey, might leave some time for more people to start reading!

Until then!


End file.
